


This Stays Between Us

by nevergoingtobegreat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Spa Treatments, birthday celebration, fluffy bromance, ice cream date, this is so dumb but its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingtobegreat/pseuds/nevergoingtobegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Piper had to cancel on a date with Jason, Percy is getting his mom a gift, and runs into Jason.  Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Stays Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> im laughing this was so much fun to write and its so dumb but i love it?? its just dumb bro fluff between the two leaders of the camps  
> the prompt was "This stays between us"- Jason from anon on tumblr

                Percy's first week of summer vacation had been pretty fantastic so far.  No monsters had bothered him for once, and he had been able to relax, and catch up with his mom.  They had spent the first few days in Montauk with Paul, and his mom invited Annabeth, which was insanely cool of her.  His mom and Paul got their own cabin, and so did the two teenagers. 

                He hadn't been to Montauk since he was 12, but it was still everything he had remembered.   The spiders scared Annabeth at first, once they cleaned up she was okay, and they had a great time.  No nightmares, no Minotaur, no worries. 

                Since then, Annabeth had to go home to see her family, and Percy had spent the majority of his time wandering through New York.  He was thoroughly enjoying himself, being back home.  He had a smile plastered on his face while wandering through the streets. 

                His mom's birthday was in a few days, and Percy had talked to Paul about getting her a manicure or pedicure, since she didn't treat herself much.  Paul had agreed, saying it was a great idea, and the two of them had gotten her a whole spa day.  He was currently on his way to go pick up the certificate while Paul bought two cards for them. 

                Percy turned a corner and saw the spa just across the road.  He crossed the street, and  pushed open the door.  The strong smell of nail polish, and perfume washed over him.  He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dim lighting compared to the brightness of outside. 

                When his eyes did adjust, he blinked some more, because he saw a familiar head of blonde hair sitting at one of the chairs.

"J-Jason?"  Percy asked, rather shocked.  He unintentionally ignored the lady behind the counter, and she huffed in annoyance.   He walked over to the plush chairs, and Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"U-uh!  Percy!  Hey,"  Jason sputtered, his cheeks reddening slightly.  "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm picking up a gift for my mom... You?"

"I'm uh, getting a pedicure..."  Jason gestured to his feet soaking in a tub of bubbly water.

"Uh-huh..."  Percy barely contained a laugh.

"Piper suggested it because I was feeling really stressed and she was supposed to come with me, but something came up with her dad.  She insisted that I still go.  So, here I am."

"Haha, I get it dude.  Seems like it'd be pretty nice, actually,"

"It actually is, I mean, the lady is really nice and they give you a foot massage and it's actually super relaxing once you get over the weirdness of it all,"  Jason explained.  He suddenly grinned  "Hey, I still have Piper's certificate thing... You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you serious?"  Percy asked, laughing.  

"Yeah, I mean, it's only good for today.  Why not?"

"I- uh..."  Percy glanced at the lady who had come in at some point during their conversation and was thoroughly massaging Jason's calf. 

"You deserve it,"  Jason tried to convince him.                                                             

"Yeah, sure.  I mean, wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good pedicure, right?"

"Exactly,"  the blonde nodded, closing his eyes.   He handed the certificate to Percy, went who returned to the annoyed lady at the counter, and cashed it in.  She told him to take a seat wherever, so he went and sat beside Jason.

"Alright, let's do this,"  He pulled his shorts up so they wouldn't get in the way as another lady filled the tub with warm water.    He closed his eyes, and let the pedicurist do her thing.   She scrubbed his feet with some lavender smelling stuff, and wrapped his feet in a hot towel.  _It was really relaxing_ , he thought.

                When both boys had finished, and Percy got his mom's gift, they walked out of the store into the bright day.

"Imagine what Leo would say,"  Jason joked.

"Annabeth would never let me hear the end of this,"  Percy shook his head with a smile.  "Hey, it's July 1st, right?  Happy Birthday, man.  There's a really great ice cream store down the street, wanna go grab some?"

"Thanks.  Ice cream sounds great!"  Jason nodded.  "Oh, yeah, Percy?"

"Yeah?"  He turned to Jason with a look of confusion.

"This whole pedicure thing?  This stays between us,"  He clarified, eyes dangerously bright.

"Obviously,"  Percy laughed.  "Let's go get some ice cream before my mom and Paul get worried about me. "

"Alright,"  Jason nodded with a smile.   They chatted about their summer's so far as they walked to the brightly coloured store.   Jason had mostly been travelling between the camps to try, and Percy felt bad for taking a few weeks off, but Jason assured him it was all good.

"Things are going really well.  A few of the roman campers are heading to Camp Half-Blood in August.  You'll be back by then, and we thought it would be best if you were to be there and greet them."

"Yeah, sounds good,"  Percy agreed  "There's the ice cream place!"

"Oh my gods, everything looks really good,"  Jason commented, wide-eyed.  "What are you getting?"

"Double scoop of blue raspberry in a waffle cone,"  Percy grinned.  "Blue food is kind of my thing."

"I think I'll get a double scoop of white chocolate raspberry in a waffle cone,"  Jason thought out loud.  "It looks really good."

Percy nodded with a smile "It is, my mom got that a few times when I was little."

"How much is it?"  Jason asked, pulling his wallet out.

"I'll get it, it's your birthday, man,"  Percy pushed Jason's wallet away

"No, you can't just-"

   Percy held his hand up to Jason, and ordered two ice creams. 

"I just did,"  Percy replied with a smile.  He handed over the money he had in his pocket, and gave Jason his ice cream.  "Happy Birthday, Jason."

"Thanks Percy.  That was unnecessary, but much appreciated."

"No problem, dude.  You changed my life with that pedicure."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic."  Jason laughed.

"Absolutely not,"  Percy argued.  "It was so relaxing,"

"Haha, okay.  Thanks for this Percy.  It was nice to catch up."

"Definitely.  If you're in the area anytime, just come by.  I have to go or my mom is going to get worried about me, but it was really cool seeing you.  See 'ya in August, and happy birthday again!"

"Bye Percy, thanks again!  See you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
